


Vahvuus

by seokw666



Series: Vahvuus, jaeyong!au [1]
Category: Angst - Fandom, NCT (Band), Soulmate AU - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, jaeyong - Fandom, nct royal au
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokw666/pseuds/seokw666
Summary: in which jaehyun is the cold prince of vahvuus kingdom that cannot be seen by the human eye. taeyong is his personal maid who hasn’t been respected enough. but after an event, jaehyun realises the importance of one’s relationship.it’s on twitter [yutosoar]





	1. Prologue

a young frail boy stared up at the large machine in front of him. it had some sort of circles that held it up, and let out black smoke from the back.  
he didn’t have anyone to ask what it was, it seemed like one of the new inventions that humans had created. he didn’t exactly enjoy the company of humans, hasn’t interacted with one and intends on not to. the horrible wars they created nearly ruined the vahvuus kingdom.

“child, come here.” the elder man in a top hot ushered his hand towards his fat body, the button of his coat was at its edge. the boy giggled and approached the bigger man carefully, his bare feet slowly hitting the muddy floor. “do you have anyone to take care of you? where’s your mum? your dad?” the fat man asked, his hands behind his back. the boy shook his head and smiled pitifully, “i have no one but myself.” 

“thats great then, do you want a better life. a brother?” the younger boy’s eyes widened, “a brother?” the first thing that came to his mind was of his late dead brother. “i want him back, i do want a brother.” his dry lips formed into a frown. the older man looked at him sadly, and placed his hand on the smaller shoulder. the bones beneath his hand made his heart drop, “don’t worry. you’ll get one soon.”


	2. One: The deception of Love.

“ The Deception of Love.” Taeyong read out loud, his thin fingers falling softly on the yellow page. 

“Romeo and Juliet fell in love when young and foolish.   
Died young and foolish.   
Shakespeare deceived them, deceived humans.   
They thought at the time that if a man dies for you, you were meant to be.   
But if we look closely,   
Dying for a little boy who claimed to love her?   
A little boy who hasn’t experienced maturity and the cowardice and betrayal laced with humans.   
Juliet died in the end for her dear love Romeo, because she was suffering from The Deception of Love.” 

Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows, confusion in his brown orbs with a tinge of yellow. “What a weird poem.” Taeyong cleared his throat quickly and stood up fast, throwing the book behind him. “Your Highness.” He bowed and Prince Jaehyun sent another of his infamous glares that Taeyong only knew off when he was younger.

“Why weren’t you ready with my clothes at my bedside?” Jaehyun approached Taeyong slowly, his morning slippers pushing into the dark wooden floors of the palace’s library. “I’m sorry sir, the Queen told me to not serve you today.” He kept his head bowed, his eyes focusing on the feet of the cold prince. 

He flinched at the feeling of Prince Jaehyun’s hand on his shoulder, “next time. You listen to me.” Jaehyun whispered in Taeyong’s right ear, “but I cannot disobey the Queen Your Highness.” Taeyong replied softly, his voice sounded scared and honey-like. 

Jaehyun scoffed and pushed Taeyong’s shoulder, “my mum will die soon and i’ll be on the throne soon. I suggest you respect me first before my mother, i might kill you when I take the throne.” 

He seemed so psychotic, so infatuated with inflicting pain on his “brother” and personal maid. So content with hurting Lee Taeyong. Everyone thought he was the prince charming, the whole kingdom thought that. Although for seventeen years, Taeyong saw the true scary side of the prince. Dark thoughts of many kinds, phsychotic, despondency- just ones that seem so nightmareish and gothic. No one would believe Taeyong, since his status in society defined him. 

“Do you understand Taeyong?” Jaehyun spoke, and the skinnier boy looked up. His eyes seemed puppy-like, curiosity. But behind his facade he was angry on many things that the prince was the reason of. “Yes Prince Jaehyun.” Taeyong replied, his voice small and quite. 

-

“Why do I have to be treated like absolute shit by a Prince!? Why couldn’t you leave me in the mud and poverty to die!?” Taeyong angrily yelled, the vein in his neck protruding as Mr Artherton let out a deep sigh. His light grey irises staring at the halted letter to the neighbouring kingdom. “I’ll repeat this many times Taeyong, there’s a reason why you’re here. I’ll explain soon, you might not even need my explanation soon. You’ll figure it out yourself.”   
Taeyong rolled his annoyed eyes and opened his mouth, “may I be dismissed Mr Artherton?” The older man nodded and Taeyong whispered something beneath his breath for only him to hear. 

He left Mr Artherton’s study room and passed through the hallway quickly, his black boots hitting the creaking old wood. He halted at the large window, the sky was a dark blue. Like the deep unexplored ocean, but the moon is what attracted him. The big white circle in the sky made him ponder on the outside world, outside of these vast kingdoms of supernatural kingdoms. He pursed his lips, trying to push away the the hot tears he was good friends with. 

A sudden pain in his heart made him choke, his left hand reaching for the wall or some sort of support. His right hand was placed on top of his heart, there was a sharp sting that would go for a millisecond and return. He growled in pain, his nails scratching at the wallpaper of the hallway. He tried to breathe, but it hurt. He looked up at his reflection and saw someone else, red scaly skin surrounding his now yellow right eye. He took a step back in fright and fell back onto the ground, sobs engulfed his body. He didn’t care about the stinging pain in his heart, but he was scared on what the unknown thing was.


	3. Two: Lust Is Not What I Am.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rakkus, the most anticipated event in a Vahvuus royal’s life. Let’s just say something gets out of hand in this chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any grammatical errors  
> this is what taeyong was wearing: https://twitter.com/yutosoar/status/1021167090408083456?s=21

Prince Jaehyun opened his eyes slowly, eyes catching the sight of his personal maid and let out a groan. “Morning Your Highness.” Taeyong let out a fake smile, “what’s my schedule for the day?” Jaehyun asked as he grabbed for his medicine at his side table, “today is Rakkus. Many eligible women today from different kingdoms are waiting to be your bride. Last year, you had an event which postponed it to this day.” Taeyong informed as Jaehyun winced at the bitter taste of the mdeicine travelling down his throat. He ushered Taeyong over and the thinner boy approached Jaehyun with his robe. 

He handed the luxurious material to Jaehyun and the prince snatched it away. Like any other morning. He stood up and walked towards his large closet adjacent to his vast bedroom. “What shall I wear today?” Jaehyun asked but his ‘brother’ did not reply, “Taeyong?” the prince repeated, he looked at his maid who was breathing heavily. “Taeyong!?” Jaehyun’s voice was serious and laced with worry, a first for the prince. He shook Taeyong out of the weird phase he seemed to be in. Taeyong gasped loudly, groaning and withering in pain. “Leave me be Your Highness, please!” Taeyong managed to let out of his heavy breaths, “GUARDS!” Prince Jaehyun called for them and they came rushing in, “take him to the palace’s physician. Now!” Jaehyun exclaimed, his heart laced with a weird feeling. 

“Your Highness, d-don’t worry about me. Worry about Rakkus.” Taeyong slurred, eyes slowly closing and passing out. 

-

“How is he Doctor Lee?” Prince Jaehyun asked as the young doctor left Taeyong’s room. He bowed in respect and spoke, “his situation is unexplainable. He has these scales growing at his spine. Black marks, something written in Mandarin.” The doctor looked confused and worried, “will he be waking up soon?” Jaehyun asked, “his heart beat seems fine so he’ll soon wake up. Dont worry Your Highness.” The doctor smiled and bowed in respect before Jaehyun dismissed him. 

He opened the door to Taeyong’s room, eyes landing on the pale face of his personal maid. He approached his bed and sat at the foot of it, he was curious on what the doctor was on about; so he took taeyong’s unbuttoned shirt off his shoulder and turned him slightly to the side. His eyes widened in horror, red scales were growing on his spine. They were popular at the back of his heart, black small Chinese characters at the side of his torso. 

He pulled himself back and softly let Taeyong down back onto his bed, he looked down at the floor. Eyes teary laced with confusion and sadness. “Why are you crying Your Highness?” Taeyong’s voice was husky and broken, it seemed as if he was screaming in his deep slumber. Jaehyun quickly wiped his tears away and coughed, bringing the face Taeyong knew of. Cold and Heartless. 

“I was worried about Rakkus, if my brain will fuck up or not. It’s probably my medicine acting up.” Jaehyun responded curtly, lifiting himself off Taeyong’s bed. “I’m fine Your Higness, I can aid you today if your situation gets worse.” Taeyong pushed himself up with his elbows but he winced at the feeling of pain in his lower abdomen. “You’re in a worse condition than me. Rest.” And with that, Prince Jaehyun left. 

Taeyong pouted in confusion, he scoffed. ‘The Prince? Crying over me? Man I must be seeing things!’ Taeyong laughed at his own joke. ‘As if he has any feelings.’ 

“Taeyong!” Mr Artherton exclaimed in worry, “Mr Artherton.” Taeyong smiled, “are you okay!? Are you going to di-“ Taeyong cut him off as Mr Artherton touched Taeyong’s body, his eyes looking for any sort of bruise or mark. “I’m fine! Calm down Mr Artherton! I have a day off, for once.” Taeyong chuckled and threw himself back on his plush

-

It was night now, Taeyong knew of the princess’ of neighbouring kingdoms had arrived early on in the afternoon. His room was situated near the servants’ chambers, he had heard of the complaints about the princesses. How one princess keeps on complaining about the service in the palace, the food, the people. Words like “fake” were yelled in frustration and Taeyong was kind of glad he wasn’t accompanying Prince Jaehyun. 

Rakkus is the most anticipated event of a Vahvuus royal’s life, it’s when the heir of the throne seeks out his wife and mother of the soon to be royals of the kingdom. Taeyong knew how much Jaehyun hated this festival as ludicrous drugs were put into the blood of the royal. To simplify it, sex drugs. 

Sex drugs to make the prince drowsy and possibly engage in the act, kind of like find your mate by finding the perfect vagina. Pretty sexual and Taeyong’s body blushed a bright pink as he unbuttoned his white shirt’s top button. The shirt falling slightly off his shoulders, he knew that the scales at his back were gone by putting his hand over the same place where they grew. 

His stomach grumbles in hunger and he looked at the clock perched on his bedside table, it was relatively late. No one would know if he would sneak into the kitchen to have a sneaky little snack. He pushed himself off the bed quickly, wincing slightly at the pain near the back of his heart.

Opening the door of his room, quietly, he looked from both sides and closed his door quickly in a rushed escape. His bare feet tip-toeing against the rich persian carpet that felt luxurious and soft beneath his feet, he smiled as he caught sight of the kitchen doors.

He found some sort of sweet pastries and placed them on a plastic plate he found laying in a pile. As he was leaving a soft yawn left his lips and he rubbed his eyes as he was looking down at the crispy pastries, just as he turned to the hallway of his room he looked up and blushed ferociously.

Jaehyun’s eyes were drowsy and his toned body was on display, the dark red paint handprints were all over his face and body; they led down to his crotch area nd Taeyong averted his eyes. “W-What are you doing here Your Highness?” Taeyong squeaked and Jaehyun chuckled, “I got bored and wanted to see if you were doing well. Looks like you’re just fine, Taeyong.” 

The way Jaehyun said the skinnier male’s name made Taeyong’s heart quicken, it was low and husky. Taeyong cursed himself as he found that very attractive about the cursed prince. 

“May I be dismissed Prince Jaehyun?” Taeyong looked into Jaehyun’s brown orbs, they were filled with lust and looked drowsy. ‘He’s like this because he’s on the sex drug.’ Taeyong reminded himself, ‘no man can look at a man like that for fucks sake!’ His thoughts were cut off by Jaehyun pushing the maid onto the door of Taeyong’s room. 

“Your shirt is very revealing Taeyong.” Jaehyun looked the boy dead in the eyes, he leaned in and his royal powers heard Taeyong’s heart beat quickly. Jaehyun placed his hand at the side of Taeyong’s cheek and smirked; he leaned in. Lips getting closer to Taeyong’s pink ones. 

Taeyong closed his eyes tightly, striked defenseless, and felt the plush lips of the Prince on his. The kiss made Taeyong feel a sense of some weird comfort, Jaehyun tilted his head to deepen the kiss quickly as the sparks between them were rampant and running. Jaehyun pulled back as the sex drugs were loosing its control on his brain. 

He left in a rushed hurry, without a word.


End file.
